SEER*Educate is an online training platform with content geared specifically for cancer registry professionals to improve technical skills through applied testing on the latest coding guidelines and concepts. The NCI owns the content made publicly available via the SEER*Educate application. In September 2013, SEER*Educate made its national debut with medical terminology, and full case coding exercises for Collaborative Stage (CS) Version 02.04. The SEER*Educate system currently plays an integral role for meeting the training needs of the SEER Program. Utilization of this system for continual staff learning is a requirement for SEER contractors within the Program (Task Area 3, #5a Conduct Local Level Training).